Fade Into You
by a red burn
Summary: I will hold every part of you if I can, your burning heart in my hands. - DannyAiden


Ttitle: Fading Into You  
Summary: I will hold every part of you if I can, your burning heart in my hands.  
Category: D/A angst, fluffy.  
Rating: PG?  
Dislcaimer: Not mine, or else there'd have been a shower scene already. 

x

"you shut up the night and when the light hits  
you talk to me  
i was never so amazed  
it was such a mutual craze  
between you and me and me and you"

x

"I love you"

He stared at her, shocked, dumbfound, speechless. He looked at her face, wet cheek, shining eyes so scared, breath labored, even though she was trying hard to keep her breath even, calm. She was crying even after mighty power of keeping them at bay; the tears were just stronger. He could see her hand, semi hidden under the lengthy sleeves of her black blouse, clench and relax then clench again, in an obvious attempt to keep them from meeting on the front of her body and twisting in a nervous motion.

He wasn't drunk, or sick, or with a fever. No, it was just Aiden's feelings bare in front of him, it was just she, so afraid of losing what she hadn't come to get yet, that forced her into revealing something she wasn't ready for.

He wondered how in heavens they had gotten into this situation, what was the catalyst of her opening up in such a honest manner. Those words weren't something to say on a daily basis, not to Aiden, not to him. And as hard as he tried to deny it, he had to be honest with himself and admit it was long time coming. It was just a matter of time until one of them blurted out their feelings out of utter desperation.

Danny Messer had a major crush on Aiden Burn, his beautiful, smart co-worker. That was a fact, plain and simple but learning that, not only did she like him, but that Aiden was in love with him was somewhat of a mind blowing revelation. Deep, serious shocking reality that was hitting him upside the head to try and wake him up. But, was he so absolutely into her to call it love?

God, yes! His mind screamed, flying its fist around angrily, hoping it would end up hitting some important place as to make Danny realize it.

Aiden was there, standing in front of him, all self control miles away, hands twisting, biting on her lower lip to stop the so obvious quivering, eyes sparkling with unshed tears and swollen from the already fallen ones. And she was going to start again, he noticed, if he didn't say anything.

How long had he stood there, speechless?

"Oh God, Danny... please, say something." She murmured, voice breaking as the words left her mouth, her dark eyes searching his. Yes, he was absolutely sure she'd start crying again at any minute.

He looked down at her hands, blue eyes leaving brown, as he reached one of his hands out to rest over hers, stopping the painfully looking twisting. Her hands were starting to redden. He had never noticed how soft her skin was, as he softly ran his thumb over her hand before entwining their fingers and very gently pulling her closer to him. The way his hand held hers was so firm and gentle at the same time, as if he was letting her know she was his, but was free to go if she so wished.

Good Lord, even if he didn't know that, she was his, always had been.

And there they were, standing in the NY Crime Lab garage, staring at each other, hands entwined, and Danny still speechless. Until he, suddenly, brought one hand up and swept an annoying lock of wavy hair away from her eyes. God, it really got on his nerves when her hair was falling over her face and she didn't do anything about it. Did she have any idea of how many times he had almost reached a hand to shove her hair away? Did she know it and do it on purpose?

The shadow of a smile crossed his face at that thought. How amusing, because sometimes she just seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, how he was feeling.

Instead of bringing his hand back down after positioning the lock of dark hair behind her ear, he just left his palm rest flatly against her once drenched cheek, now only a bit humid, giving her an involuntary sharp take of breath. His hand so warm against her skin, causing a rapid acceleration of her heart as he guided her face up and forward.

He softly ran his hand up the side of her hip after leaving her hand, letting out a throaty sigh as he felt her immediately melt into him just before he touched her lips with his own, felt the salt of her tears still there, her hands coming up to the front of his body, palming his chest just before bringing them up, around his neck, pulling him into her so desperately that they almost fell backwards.

With his lips molded to hers, Danny's brain was functioning on emergency power only, trying to make sense of this burning feeling inside him. Was it the taste of Aiden's lips ? Or how she parted her lips to allow him entrance, tongues dueling, tasting, playing? Or was it just the feel of her heat, her skin against his own?

His hand left her hip, to blindly search for a wall where he could lean her, lean into her and not worry about falling down and he heard a muffled surprised yelp from his companion when he finally found a damn wall and basically fell into it, with Aiden between them. Then his hand was back on her hip, while his other hand went to her back, again pulling her into him as close as he could, his glasses finally falling off, hitting the ground with a silent thud.

He broke apart, eventually, because his lungs were screaming for some attention, and heard a disappointed sigh coming from the lips right next to his when he leaned back. He chuckled so silently that he wasn't sure she heard. He was breathing so hard and so close to Aiden's face that their breathes were all but switching places.

Danny leaned in again, but this time gave her a loving, soft kiss on the lips and trailed kissed on her jaw to her neck, leaving an open mouthed kiss there. His breath on her hair, the way it warmed her scalp, was making her feel shivers through her body, electrifying jolts from head to toe. He leaned back again; to look into her eyes, brush his fingertips against her skin just where he had kissed her.

And somehow she knew what he was going to say even before his brain had time to form the words. "I love you." He whispered, eyes burring into hers.

She smiled like she had never smiled before, and reached up to touch his face. "Your glasses." Was her only response and she started giggling when he brought his own hands to his eyes, realizing that, indeed, he didn't have his glasses on.

"Oh." He looked around, on the ground, not once stepping away from her and when he started to, Aiden stopped him with hands behind his neck, pulling him to her again.

"Get it later. You're gonna end up losing it again anyway." And with another smile, a lick of lips and a pullingof his face to her, she just let herself get lost inside him, lose herself in all the sensations no one had ever brought to her like Daniel Messer did.

But then, she had never fallen in love with any one else but him.

Finis-

Eh, kinda lame ending... but review anyway:)


End file.
